A whisper in the air
by QueenCupcakeTheThird
Summary: First Labyrinth story! Its been four years since Sarah has beat the Labyrinth, and broken Jareth's heart. Now she is dreaming of him, and finds herself back at the Labyrinth's gates... This time with her brother right next to her! She already has Toby... Now why is she back? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"You have no power over me!" Sarah's shrill cries still ring out in Jareth's ears as he startles awake. He looks around the midnight colored room to find himself sadly alone. It has been four years since Sarah has broken his heart, and beat his beautiful labyrinth. She had wished away her baby brother, and fought for him back.

She had also succeeded in that horrible feat. Maybe he was too kind to her while she was in the labyrinth. He did everything in his power to help her though it, when he should of fought her the whole way through. He had barely tried to stop her, out of the foolishness of love. "Hog wart, are you still in here?" Jareth called out in the chilling air. Nothingness answered him back. Wondering where he could have gone, Jareth rolled out of bed and stepped onto the freezing numbness of his floor.

Feeling the floor sent him into a small shock. "What's going on? The floors are usually heated…" He mumbled under his breath. Using the walls to guide him to the door, he tripped over something soft to the touch. Jareth quickly stumbled over to the light switch, and turned it on. There, in the middle of the floor, was a very bloody  
Hoggle.

Jareth had to choke back a scream. It was obvious that he was stabbed. More than once in the chest, and a couple in the back. The electric shock blue of his blood seared into the Goblin King's mind, while he tried to look away. Tears threatening to spill over while he tried to blink him away. The king couldn't figure out why somebody would want to do this to little Higgle.

As far as he was concerned, the little goblin didn't have any enemies. Or friends, for that matter. Maybe, it was a warning, not for the goblin, but for the King himself.

Of course, this frightened the king. If somebody wanted him dead, then they wanted to be king. The only way to become the successor of the throne was to be chosen by the Goblin King himself, or to kill the king. The latter happened more often than the former. Jareth happened to be chosen by his predecessor. "Hoggle, Hoggle are you ok? Please tell me you're not dead! Oh god, why has this happened to me? To him? What did he ever do wrong? I have lost my only friend!" Jareth rang out after the shock of this.

To Jareth, he has just lost everything. His one and only love shot him down, his successor ripped from his hands, and now his only friend had been brutally murdered.

He sank to his knees, and sobbed loudly. It feels like his whole life has been ripped to shreds. Now something, or someone, was coming after him. He just didn't know what to do. His kingdom pretty much hates him, and wouldn't really care if he died. He sat there for about two hours crying soundlessly; knowing his cries of anguish wouldn't do anything but get people shouting at him, telling him to shut up. Slowly, the sun ascended into the sky, and shone brightly into the stained windows of his bedroom, making bright colorful rainbows dance around the room; bringing it to life. But Jareth couldn't bring himself to bask in the gloriousness of the beautifully painted windows. He brought himself to look at the window, seeing Sarah's face inside one of his crystals as he holds it, and it made himself cry even more. The only thing he had left was his spot as king, and somebody was after it.

There was only one thing to do. Taking his shape as an owl, he took flight out his sky window. Tears blurred his vision, and made it hard to see. Flying blindlessly around, he looked for somewhere to land. Finding a nice wide pine tree, he landed at the top, and took a look around. He was on the very edge of the forest. How far had he flown? He didn't know, and he really didn't care. He just wanted his life back. Before he knew Sarah, before he held Toby, before his kingdom hated him. He really needed a drink. He flew into the forest by the river, to pick up some snuzzleberries. He scooped them into his beak, and flew back to the Castle beyond the Goblin City.

After he flew back into his bedroom, only to discover Hoggle's body had been removed, he ran to the kitchen. Tears already starting to brim over, he crushed the snuzzleberries, which had a stronger effect then alcohol, and threw the juice into a tall glass with some ice, and added Coke. He took a long swig, and set the glass back onto the counter. Looking around, he saw nothing that could keep his mind busy from what has happened. He tried focusing on something else, like what his King's day speech should be, since it was coming up soon, but his mind kept straying back to Hoggle, Sarah, and Toby. The terrible three. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, he squeezed his eyes shut, and focused on Sarah. The pain is already here, might as well let it stay for a while. Without realizing it, he conjured up a crystal. It was about the size of a baseball, and was clear. The only way you could tell it was there, was a little white circle that encircles it, like a bubble.

The crystal faded into present of Sarah's life. Hearing her sigh, Jareth looked up. He looked around the room, and finally settled on the crystal. She was nose deep in a math book, working hard on her homework. It would be around four thirty in her world, even though it was only eleven fifteen for him. He stared at her, while she worked hard at math equations that would be easy for him. Maybe he could just give her a few answers, or tutor her… But he knows he can't. He knows that interfering with her life could bring her suffering, or even death. He has been her life for way longer then he should have been.

If she wouldn't have wished her baby away, then everything would be fine. And none of this would be happening. He just had to jump at any opportunity to be with her. He couldn't leave well enough alone. Going back to focusing on her, he found her reading a book called The Labyrinth. It was a little rectangular red book that looked worn out. The pages have yellowed, and the corners were all dog eared. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered… I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen…" Sarah quietly whispered from the book. Just hearing her voice sent shivers down his spine.

Remembering that fateful day brought back a pain though his chest that he didn't want to be there. _Just forget about her already, I mean, it's been four years now. You need to straighten up, and get a life. Gain the trust of your Subjects, and pretend that she was never there. How hard could that be? _He thought to himself. Quickly, he got rid of the crystal, and got up. Blood rushing to his head, he practically ran to his bedroom. When he got there, he found the nauseating color of blue blood missing. He gasped sharply, clearly remembering the large puddle of blood that was branded into his mind.

Slowly looking around, he was looking for anything that could help him figure out what happened. Nothing was out of place, and nothing was missing. He just didn't understand what had happened. And, where did Hog's breath go? He was dead, and now he is gone. The labyrinth was a mysterious place, and at times, can create illusions. But, Hoggle had to be dead. He was really there, and dead. Jareth saw it with his own two eyes. Why would _his _beautiful labyrinth do this to him? "_Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel… Though I do believe in you…Yes I do…" _ The words escaped his lips before he had a chance to stop them.

Realizing what he just sung, his face froze in a scowl. He hasn't sung that song since the Stairwell… When Sarah was here. He looked up at his window, seeing Sarah's long flowing raven hair, her beautiful emerald green eyes, making him feel he was being lost in the Garden of Eden every time he stared into them. Feeling it would be too painful to look away, he let himself remember the ball when he tried to seize her as his own. This was a failed attempt of course, for she had broken the ball room into a million pieces. He could not make himself step back into that room, afraid of what he might see. Certain rooms hold certain memories, and the Ball room has chosen that exact night where they danced together. The only reason the room has chosen this room, is because it has never seen his master so happy except for on this night.

The only reason Jareth was happy however, was because he was dancing with his chosen bride. Whether she knew it or not. He definitely knew that she would disapprove of this matter. She wanted nothing to do with him, or the Underground. She tried to forget everything that reminded her of him. She loved him, but she did not want to. She just wanted to live a normal life that had nothing to do with Goblins, Fae, the Underground, or Goblin Kings. She didn't even want to keep anything owl related, knowing that the Goblin King could easily turn into a beautiful Barn Owl. The only thing she kept of the Underground collection she owned was her book.

All the rest of it was either packed away, or sold on eBay. She has no idea why she kept the book, or what the significance of it is, but she kept it, not being able to let go of it. She still reads it now and then, only when she feels scared about something. Jareth pulled up another crystal, and wished her face into it. It showed Sarah eating a peach. He could only laugh at that. That was the exact fruit that showed her to the Ball room on that fateful night. "She must not remember," The king thought to himself, "Because she would surely remember a peach, and not want to eat them". Seeing her cruel eyes made Jareth smile while warmth spread through his body. Seeing those eyes after four years brought back that first time he laid eyes on her. He had just finished his morning shower when there was a pull in his chest.

Mystified, he gave a twist of his hand, and made a crystal. "Show me what is making this odd pull". The Goblin King told it. Suddenly, it showed a girl of dark green eyes, and striking black hair. She was blowing out the candles on her 15th birthday cake. Her smile was like his sun, he couldn't live without it. It was love at first sight.

He didn't really believe in that sort of rubbish. Love at first sight? It just wasn't possible. Nobody fell in love at first sight. Especially not the Goblin King. He could not afford to be that foolish. Love made people do stupid things. He quickly cleared the crystal, tried to not think about her the rest of the day. But no matter what he did, his mind always trailed off to the girl. He almost thought about spending the rest of the day at the Bog of Eternal Stench, because the smell could clear any thoughts away. But thought against it, knowing how bad the stench is. Plus, people would have thought it crazy finding him at the bog. They wouldn't understand, so he must treat this day like any other day.

"Highness, oh highness!" A little goblin called out. Being pulled out of his thoughts, he called "Yes?" without realizing he did. "There was a breech in the Labyrinth, somebody tried breaking in. We couldn't find the perp though. It's like they disappeared out of thin air." It reported. Sounding business like, Jareth snapped up and said, "Very well, I shall attend to this myself." The goblin rushed away, and Jareth made a crystal. "Show me the intruder," Jareth ordered it. Suddenly, an image appeared, one that he did not expect. It was little Toby. Without realizing it, his mind breeched the Labyrinth's walls.

"Dance, magic, dance!" He was screaming as he entered his sister's room. "Toby! Don't ever sing that again! Do you hear me? I do not want to hear those words!" Sarah screeched at him. "Bad words?" Toby asked her. Sarah merely nodded her head, with tears threatening to spill over. "Why would she cry? I just don't get why she would be crying over that song, I'm surprised she even knows what it is." He murmured to himself. "But Sawah, dat song make me happy. I laugh when I hear it." Toby said. "I don't care honey; you cannot sing that song around me. It makes me sad, ok?" Sarah told him a little more sweetly. "I remember who sings it Sawah. The guy has long blond hair, and wears tight pants, like a rock star." Toby gazed off into space. Sarah let the tears flow freely now. "Do you know him?" Toby asked his big sister. "Yeah, a long time ago. You see, your big sister loves that rock star, but she doesn't want him knowing. She knows they can't be together, but she doesn't care. She wants to be with him. Whether she can or not." Sarah explained. The goblin king stood up. Did Sarah just really say that she loved him? No, it couldn't be possible. She had to hate him, or else he would have known that she cared about him. It would not be able to happen. She didn't care about him. She didn't want anything to do with him.

She hated him for what he had done. She- "Sawah, you tell him you luv him. He loves you too. He said so hisself." Toby told her. "That's the problem, I know he does. But we cannot be together. That's just not how it goes. He probably doesn't even remember me…" Sarah's voice trailed off. "Why he not remember you? You're pretty." Toby said. Sarah just smiled through her tears, and laughed. Hearing her laugh made Jareth feel all warm in the inside. How he longed to hear that laugh. Maybe there was a slim chance that she really did love him. His future queen could actually choose him for her future King. Maybe things would be ok. But on the other hand, she was trying to forget him. She didn't want anything to do with him. "Sarah, I do remember you! I do, I really, really do! I love you Sarah!" Jareth exclaimed, stupidly. Sarah stopped what she was doing. "J-Jareth," Sarah whispered. "Jareth… I miss you" That confused Jareth, for she did not act like that when she was in the Labyrinth, his beautiful home. Where, in the Escher Room, she broke his heart.

She had turned down his love, and took her brother back. Nothing had hurt him more, then when that happened. Now, on occasion he would check on her and Toby, to make sure everything was ok. But he never expected to hear her say that she missed him. Maybe he heard wrong, and the Labyrinth was messing with him. Either way, he was glad to hear those words. To feel wanted by his future Queen. It was a proud feeling. The pulling in his chest was still there, to this day, and now it's only stronger.

Upon learning this, the pull in his chest grew stronger. He couldn't figure out why she would say words that would hurt him, when she obviously didn't mean it. Did she know that he would be listening? Did she want to hurt the goblin king? Maybe, and maybe she could actually have feelings for him, just like he has feelings for her. He had to try and contact her. He had to know that this was real. He would wait 'till tonight, and visit her in a dream state. But until then he would have to pretend to mope, as if it was just another regular day in the gloomy castle. He grabbed his cane, and finished teasing his hair, and went to the throne room. "Hogsbreath…" He started, before he remembered what happened on this particular morning. "Oh, what's the use of calling on a ghost?" Jareth asked, upset. If he really wanted to, he could use his magic and make Hoggle's soul appear, in ghost form.

It could tell him what happened, but does he really want to know what happened to his dear old friend? It may be something he never wants to know. The pain may be too unbearable. The sudden realization of this morning brought back his gloomy mood. Not even bullying the goblins who serve under him could put him in a better mood. He had no clue what to do. The only thing that came to mind was drinking his pain away, like he has done for four years. But he had to stay sober for tonight. It would be the only way to slip into Sarah's dream. This may be the first night he has been sober in a long time. He is surprised that the snuzzleberry bush hasn't gone extinct yet.

But yet, it was still there, producing more berries than ever. Mocking him, telling him to use more and more of it's berries. Of course, that didn't really help his drinking problem. But it let him feel fake security and happiness for a while. It evilly tells him everything is ok, and nothing in his life went wrong. He had his Queen, his best friend, and a kingdom that loved him. Of course, it lied to him, and it hurt when he woke up with a growing pain in his head. But at least he had the next night to look forward to when he woke up. But tonight he was excited, not to drink, but to see his one and only love in her dreams tonight. Nothing made him happier. He was so happy about this, he forgot all about Hoggle. Without thinking, he made a crystal, and turned it into a drink. He has done this motion so many times, it was a habit.

Almost taking a sip, he wavered it away. He could not drink now, not when it was so close to Sarah's dreams. She would be asleep in about an hour. The only reason he knows this, is because every night she would stay up until the twelfth ring on the grandfather clock. Then, like magic, she falls instantly asleep. She cannot stay up any later, or fall asleep any earlier. She has no choice in the matter. It's like she is almost captured by a spell. But it couldn't be possible, because the Goblin King ran spell checks all the time to make sure Sarah wasn't caught up in something she wouldn't want to be in. He had to make sure that she got exactly what she wanted, for she was still his future Queen, and nothing would ever change that. He had loved her too long. Five minutes until midnight, and the King was getting anxious. Soon, he would see Sarah, and everything would be ok, if just for a little while. The first ring of the twelfth hour started, followed by the second, the third, and so on. As soon as that last bell rang, and Jareth conjured up a crystal as fast as he could, and told it to take him to her dreams.

_**Hey guys... Sorry, this is my first ever story, and it is only chapter one. Please please please R&R! I would appreciate it! Thanks c:**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah looks around slowly, taking in the scenery. She is amazed at the beauty of it. It is a small clearing in the middle of a forest. The wild grass and wild flowers are tall enough to tickle the palms of her hands, and there are beautiful wild flowers in various shades of blues, purples, and yellows. She's never seen anything like it in her life. She doesn't know where she is, or what she is doing here, but she doesn't care. She honestly loves it; she never wants to leave. Sarah giggles, and runs around a bit. She tripped over something, and fell onto her back, and that is where she decided to stay. It was comfortable to lay there. The soft grasses tickled her every move. She was completely at home here. She was free to do whatever she wanted. She didn't have to worry about school, math, her parents, Toby, any of it.

She laughed out loud and smiled. "Sarah. It's been a long time." Sarah lost her smile instantly. She recognized that voice, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She sat up, and looked around. She didn't see anybody. The only other living animal there was a small barn owl. She knows barn owls can't speak. _Am I losing my mind?_ Sarah asked herself. She shook it off, and laid back down. _I will take a little nap, and then go home. _ She told herself. "Sarah, why don't you come talk to me anymore?" This made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It also made her bolt up where she was. She knew she knew that voice... but from _where_? The voice can't be real.

She and the owl were the only ones there. And she knew for a fact that owls could not talk. Shaking the strange feeling of being watched away, she laid back down, and started to doze off. Jareth stared at her in owl form. Sleeping within a dream? Who would conjure that one up? It seems like such an odd thing to dream about. He rolled his eyes, and took on final form. He was wearing the thirteenth hour outfit. It was all white, and many told him it made him look like a male peacock. He did not approve of their voiced opinions on this outfit, so he wore it anyway. He happened to love the way it fit him just right. "Sarah, it's time we had a talk." He spoke to her softly. She stirred slightly, and opened her eyes. She looked around a little bit, until her eyes finally settled on the tall white person standing above her. He had unkept ruley blond hair. Points of it were sticking out everywhere.

He looked like he was wearing something like a cloud. The top half was very puffy, and the bottom was very tight. She had to laugh a little, because he looked like a giant peacock. He had a very stern look on his face that sent chills down her spine. He did not look like a very nice person. She knew him from somewhere, but she just couldn't tell from where. It had been years since she had seen him, she knew that for sure. Maybe he was a teacher from elementary school, or a rodeo clown from when she was little and she always went to the Rodeo. Sarah thought of him better as a clown than a teacher. She had to stifle a laugh for that one. "Sarah... I've brought you a gift." Sarah stared at him, recognizing those words. "Wha-What is it...?" She was able to stammer out. Jareth gave her an evil smile. "It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way... And look into it, it will show you your dreams." Sarah stood up quickly, and started running for the trees, trying to put distance between her and that dreadful Goblin King. How could she not remember that face? It hasn't been that long, has it? Only four years have gone by... She welcomed the familiar burn in her legs as she ran, treating it as one of her morning runs through the park. "You're no match for me Sarah." Jareth's voice sounded it came from right behind her, but when she glanced back, there was nothing there. No signs of Jareth anywhere to be found. The scenery slowly blurred and changed into something she never wanted to see again... The Labyrinth. And by her standards, she was almost to the Goblin City. Suddenly her peaceful dream was shifted into one of the most horrible nightmares of all time. She was really hoping all this Labyrinth mumbo jumbo was behind her.

It was far from that. Matter of fact, this felt like just the tip of the ice burg. "_Things are not always what they seem in this place_." The little worm's words floated through her head as she stopped and switched directions. She's hoping that she can make it out of the Labyrinth before Jareth can catch up. _Wait... He has no power over me... It's all just a dream. _Sarah had to convince herself to wake up from this awful dream she was having. "Run all you want..." Jareth sounded closer than ever. This just made Sarah run faster. She didn't want to be here, ever again. Why did he have to mess with her? Didn't he see that he didn't want anything to do with him? She despised him. The only reason she might ever just consider coming back, is for Hoggle. She missed the little goblin. He helped her defeat Jareth, and she hasn't seen him since. Or anyone else for that matter. She hasn't seen Hoggle, or Ludo, or even Sir Diddymus, and she missed them dearly. She wished that they were there with her now.

* * *

Now Jareth was very confused by this time. From what the Crystal showed him, she loved him, and wanted to be with him. He was hoping that it was true. Then again, his crystals have been lying lately. They could have just made that whole scene up, just to see him smile. How cruel those crystals were! How dare they try to trick him in such a manner! Jareth has no choice but to leave Sarah's dreamscape. But, he doesn't have to leave just yet. He set the scene of the dream inside the castle beyond the goblin city.

Sarah looked upset, standing there inside the throne room. She didn't know where to turn next. She went the opposite way of the Escher Room, and ran up some stairs. When she got to the top, she saw a bedroom and slipped inside. She knew it was Jareth's room, but she didn't have anywhere else to hide. It was the only room on the top of the stairs, and she didn't feel like running up more stairs. She soon found something big enough to hide her, and only her, in it. It was his closet. She slipped quietly inside, and decided to stay there until she felt it safe to come out. Jareth entered the room shortly after. He knew exactly where she was, he watched slip inside the closet. He looked over to the windows. He was glad that she didn't notice the stained glass there. He quickly drew the curtains, and lit some candles, lighting the room up.

"Sarah, I know you're in the closet. Just come out, and don't do anything stupid." Jareth said dully as he laid down on his bed. Sarah couldn't move, she didn't know what she would say to him, or what he would say to her. She just wanted to wake up. She didn't like this one bit. All of a sudden, the closet doors opened, and Sarah was pushed out. She hated the fact that the Labyrinth would help Jareth in any way it could. He was king, after all. But still. "Sarah, I have to tell you some news. It's about your dear friend, Hoggle." Jareth informed her. Sarah was upset within three seconds. "What have you done to him, you big octopus meanie head?" She nearly yelled at him. "I have not done anything to him, I woke up this morning, and he was lying dead in the middle of the floor. He was murdered. There was no doubt about it. Don't think that I did it; Hoggle was a dear friend to me. Matter of fact, he was my only friend." He explained. Sarah was horrified. _Dead? But who would want to kill him? He couldn't hurt a fly... Even if he had to!_

"This is all your fault! You let this happen to him! You know your problem... You take too many things for granted... Especially Hoggle!" Her words shot through him like daggers. She fell to her knees, and started sobbing. "I want to go home... This is all a horrible dream, it isn't real! You're lying to me! Hoggle can't be dead, it's not possible! What a horrible place this is!" She looked like a five year old throwing a tantrum for not getting their way. "Sadly Sarah, this is the truth. I am visiting you through your dream, but in a way you are not dreaming. My visit this night is real. I am sorry to say. I did not want to tell you, but felt like it was the right thing to do." Jareth got up and walked up to her, grabbing her hands. She snatched them out of his grasp, and put them inside her too long of sleeves. She balled them up, and crossed her arms. Sarah refused to look at him. Tears streamed down her face silently. Jareth has never seen her so upset. He didn't know what to do, he was lost. "Just let me go home" She begged quietly. He nodded his head, and waved his hand, leaving her dreamscape.

Sarah bolted up in bed with tears still streaming down her face. _It's not true, any of it. It was all a dream; there was no way that Hoggle was dead. He never did anything wrong._ She shook her head, stopping the thoughts. She was not allowed to think of the labyrinth, or anything that was associated with it. Hoggle happened to be associated with it. She mustn't think of such silly things anymore. She glanced at the clock and saw it read 6:15. Getting up this early on a Saturday is unacceptable, but she was too afraid to fall back asleep. Sarah got up, and decided to take a shower, starting her day.

_**This is the second chapter! Sorry it's not that long, I didn't really know what to put in here. Please R&R. Thanks! **_


End file.
